Bella and Jacob: Their Life
by Kaleigh Windelynn
Summary: This picks up a few months after the imprint in When You Were Ready. Bella and Jacob are together but will the ups and downs of being part of the Vampire-Werewolf community tear them apart? Read and find out.
1. Chapter I: Months Later

**So here is the new story! I really want to thank all of you who read _When You Were Ready_. I will have thank yous to those who have put me on their favorites or alerts, and to those who reviewed at the end. **

**I do not own anything from the Twilight series, that's all Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

Bella lay in her bed listening to the storm that raged outside her wide open window. Pushing her blankets back, she stands up and goes to her window and stares into the darkness that was interrupted momentarily by a streak of lightning. She shivers as a breeze passes through it, the only clothing she wore was her pink knickers and white tank top.

Tomorrow she would be going to the Cullens' home after she visited The Rez. In two days time the battle against the Newborns and Victoria would be waged. At least, that was when Alice said it would be fought, she could not elaborate because of Jacob, Sam, and the rest of the pack were going to be involved in the fight too.

She sighs and turns her back to the window with crossed arms as another streak of lightning shoots across the sky. There was no point in trying to beg Jacob to step away from the fight. He was the Beta Wolf; her Beta Wolf. Jacob knew of Bella's reservations but had reassured her at every moment they had alone that he would be perfectly fine.

Scraping sounds of the tree branch outside her window mingles with the pitter-patter of the rain against the house and the muffled sound of feet landing on her floor makes her aware that she is not alone anymore. A pair of hot arms wrap around her bare stomach.

Instantly, her feelings of anxiety are hushed. All thoughts are gone and she relinquishes all control to the man behind her. She drops her arms and her hands rest on the hands on her waist. With a slight smile she leans back into the warm bare chest.

"You should not be awake, Beautiful."

Turning in his arms, Bella wraps her arms around Jacob's neck. "You and the pack should not be awake either."

Jacob's laugh is gentle and light. "Someone has to run while I am busy loving my Beautiful." He tucks his head into the crook of Bella's neck and places a gentle kiss where her neck and shoulder meet. He smirks as her body involuntarily shivers.

Bella leans her head against his bare chest and kisses him where his sternum rests. She feels Jacob stand up straight and looks up to his face her chin resting on his chest. The heat radiating off his body presses against her body. Her eyes are lidded and unfocussed as she feels a passion that had been making its appearance a lot recently.

Jacob watches as his accumulated tension seems to reflect in his mate's eyes. He leans down and kisses Bella's forehead. "Bella… I don't think it's a good idea you come to the Rez tomorrow."

Bella steps away from Jacob confusion. She sits on the edge of her bed and waits for his explanation. Irrationality in thought had been eliminated between the two since the imprint, something Charlie noticed and still praises Jake for.

Jacob stays standing. He turns back to the open window. "If you come, I will not be able to let you go to the Cullens' home." His voice is soft. "Not because I don't want you there." He sighs.

"If you come see me, I don't think I can control myself enough to let you go," Jake turns to gauge Bella's reaction.

The look of confusion remains on her face masking his passion that had reflected there while they embraced. "Jake, you won't hurt me. You have more control over your phasing. I have faith in you…"

A sarcastic bark escapes his throat. "It isn't that, Bells." He steps over to her bed and sits down next to Bella. He takes one of her hands in both of his. He massages the back of her knuckles before bringing her hand to his lips. "I explained to you that our relationship progresses to how you need it, how you need me to be in your life, right?"

Bella nods. Jake's hot breath cascades not only over her hand, but all over her body. "Yes Jake. What does that have to do with not coming to the Rez tomorrow?" The heat of passion ricochets off of surface of her being.

"I won't be able to stop myself from pushing your …intimate… limits." He watches her for what seems like an eternity. He watches as her chocolate eyes darken with a mixture of lust and annoyance. "I see how my needs are reflected in your expressions. I can see how it's taking its toll on you, too. I don't want to push you farther than you're willing to go Beautiful."

Bella sighs.

Relief radiates over Jake's body. _Not my relief…_ "Bella, did you think I didn't want to see you?"

Bella giggles and takes her hand back. She places it on Jake's cheek and moves to sit straddled over his lap. "No. I thought I was pushing you too far. God, Jake do you know how much I have wanted to talk to you about taking the next step?"

Jacob's hands rest against the sides of Bella's thighs. A half smile ghosts over his lips as he looks into her eyes. He leans in and presses his lips to hers. Electricity flows through their veins. Bella pulls away before they can get too carried away.

"Jake, I need to tell you something." Bella leans her forehead against his. "I went to speak with Emily about being imprinted on to know what to expect when certain things were to come up. She told me to expect almost unbearable amounts of passion. Emily also mentioned that when Sam goes out for patrols, the pain of separation can be insatiable, like a piece of you is missing.

"She also told me that when the time is right, I … we would feel a strain until we consummate our imprint. Emily had spoken to Harry Clearwater's wife. Sue told Emily that even non-phasing wolves imprint. Sue also told Emily that consummating the imprint is necessary to make the imprint official in the blood of our bond."

Jacob sighs. "So our constant make-out sessions that have been getting heavier and hotter isn't just because I want them to then?" He asks with a smirk.

Bella laughs softly. "No."

"I am going to talk to Sam when this is all over. I want to make this as official as possible. I want this to be special for you. I will do my research Beautiful," he says and places a kiss against the corner of her lips. Anxiety coats the room.

"What's the matter, Beautiful?"

Bella's hand drops from Jake's cheek and her arms wrap around his neck. She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs. "I wished this was all over."

Jacob places his hands under her bottom and stands. He walks around the bed and places Bella in her usual sleeping spot where the covers lay pushed back. He sets her down and crawls in next to her.

"And very soon it will be." With that he wraps his arms around her, places a sweet kiss atop her head and holds her until her breathing slows to an even in and out. Slowly and without moving her, he gets out of bed, tucks the blankets around her and jumps out her window.

* * *

**This will be a multichaptered story, I just don't know how long yet.**

**Thanks to:**

**. X . Lovesick . X . Melody . X~Story Alert  
volleyballCOURT77~Fave Story  
twilight-forever00~Review, Fave Story/Author, Author/Story Alert  
****bandgeek216~Review  
Ginnycrazy~ Fave Story  
YaoiFanGirl1990~Review, Fave Story, Author Alert  
swimchick128~Fave Story  
lileyfan123~Review  
brittany1989~Fave Story, Story Alert  
RPatzFan101~Review  
wwedx2007~Fave Story  
Kyrou~Fave Story  
TwilightMad09~Review, Fave Story  
CrazyLilPixie101~Review, Story Alert, Fave Story****  
Dracos-Slytherin-Goddess~Fave Story  
xxxIf-You-Feel-So-Emptyxxx~Fave Story  
TwilightObsessed223~Review, Fave Story  
ASingleFallenSliverRose~Review, Story Alert, Fave Story  
Joanie.~ Review  
LollyDudetteHaha~Fave Story  
xXsweetaboutmeXx~Fave Story  
The Green Tolly~Review, Fave Story  
Deweyetta~Review, Fave Story  
Takumachi~Fave Story  
missTinkerbell0221~Review, Fave Story  
ellemm~Review  
CrzyWeirdoAwsme101~Fave Story**

**Let me know what you think!**

**_~Kaleigh_**


	2. Chapter II: I love you pt I

**Sunday gift as promised! Thanks for all the lovely adds, faves, alerts, and reviews.**

**I do not own any of it except the plot. The rest goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Bella rolls over and slams her hand down onto her alarm clock. Light trickles in from the open window. Pushing her hair out of her face, she looks to see the time: 6:10AM. With a groan, she pushes the covers back on her bed. The phone rings.

"Bella!" Charlie shouts up the stairs, "It's Jake. Pick up the other line!"

Sighing, she picks up her cordless phone from its charger and clicks the talk button. "Got it, Dad." There is a click from the downstairs phone as Charlie hangs it up. "Morning."

"Is it now?" There is a smile in Jake's voice. "How did you sleep, Beautiful?"

"Alright, but somewhere between you putting me to bed and now, I nearly froze to death." Bella gets up from her bed and goes to her closet. Leafing through her shirts, she finds a deep purple sweater-shirt to wear and grabs a pair of dark jeans to wear with it.

"You getting ready to come out to see me?" Jake's voice becomes slightly strained.

"Yes. I want to see you before I leave to go to stay with Esme," Bella says as she pulls out a pair of underwear and socks, and tank top. "And no, you will not change my mind."

Jake's laugh echoes on the other end of the line. "I know I won't. Maybe I don't want to change your mind, Beautiful."

"Can I get ready? I should be over by seven thirty if you let me go now," Bella says.

"Alright," Jake says. "I will see you soon."

Bella hangs up the phone and heads for the shower. After twenty minutes of standing under the hot water Bella gets out and wraps a towel around her body and hair. She runs to her room and gets dressed. Pulling on a pair of boots and running a brush through her hair, she pulls on a sweatshirt and gloves and runs down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Going to see Jake," Bella rushes to place a kiss on Charlie's head. "I'll be home late to pick up my stuff and then I am staying with Alice."

Charlie grunts and continues reading his paper. Bella smiles and runs out the front door. Getting into her truck, she starts it and heads down the road to the Rez. She looks to her radio clock and smiles: 7:01AM.

Soon enough, Bella pulls into Jake's driveway next to Billy's truck and shuts off hers. Running to the front door, she opens it without knocking. She looks into the narrow kitchen and spots Billy. She heads there to get a drink first.

"Morning Billy." She goes to the fridge and grabs two water bottles.

"Good morning, Bells."

She smiles at her third father figure. "Is he in his room?"

After receiving a look of 'Where else would he be?' Bella smiles and walks to the only shut door in the Black household. Bella opens the door and walks in to find Jacob, bare-chested and clad in boxers, on his bed nearly passed out. Bella sets the water bottles on his dresser and opens the second draw to pull out a pair of her own shorts that she left there and slides out of her jeans, sweatshirt, and sweater. After crawling into bed next to Jake, his arms wrap around her waist. Bella smiles and places a kiss on Jake's shoulder.

"You're freezing!" Jake says. His voice is husky.

The feeling of passion rises up Bella's spine again. She shuts her eyes and lays her head on his chest. "Have you spoken to Sam yet?"

Running his hands through Bella's hair, Jake shuts his eyes but is wholly awake. "That's where I went after you went to sleep." He can feel as Bella opens her mouth to speak. When she does not say anything, he adds "We had a nice long chat. Human form of course."

"And what did he have to offer to you?" Bella's voice is quiet from embarrassment.

"He said that we will both know what to do when we're ready," Jake says in a cryptic voice, one that Sam probably used. "Whatever that means."

Bella raises her head from Jake's chest. She looks him in the eyes. Since the night before, when they first spoke of the growing strain on their bond, he noticed more of Bella's frustrations and tensions pushing and fighting against his own.

Bella nods and lays her head back down on his chest. "Just like our bond. We both aren't ready yet. When the newborns are gone, we can focus more on us, instead of on me and my dangers."

Jake laughs. "I don't think you will ever be out of danger Beautiful," he says. "But that's why you have me and Edward around."

Bella smiles into Jake's chest, remembering a time when even the mere mention of Edward would send Jake's body into rolling quakes. "Get some sleep Jake. You're going to need it tomorrow."

* * *

After Jake fell asleep Bella just lay next to him watching him. Occasionally, Jake's arms would tighten around her waist but other than that, Jake slept in peace. Looking to the clock on his dresser she sighs: 12:18PM.

Bella looks to Jake's bedroom door as muffled voices carry under the gap of the doorstop. She rolls out from under Jake's arm and walks into the living room to find Sam, Quil, and Emily sitting around talking in hushed voices with Billy.

Emily looks to Bella with a knowing smile. Bella crosses her arms over her chest and tugs on the hair hanging around her shoulders. Awkwardly, she smiles to the occupants of the living room. "I feel like I just walked into a conversation that was about me and Jake."

Sam looks down, Billy smirks, Emily stands and goes to stand with Bella, and Quil shrugs. "No. We're talking about what to do with him while you're at the Cullens'."

"But he planned for me to be at the Cullens' with Esme. He-" Bella is cut off by Quil.

"We know but what he didn't tell you is that he is going to go nuts until the fight begins." Quil smirks. "He kinda reminds me of Jared when he first imprinted. Couldn't keep his hands off of that damn girl."

Bella smiles slightly. "Oh."

They all nod. A creak makes everyone aware that Jake has joined the land of the living. "Bella's go-…Oh, hey Bells. I thought I had to call on the patrol squad. Why's everyone staring at me…?"

They all shake their heads. "Go back to bed Jake." He does not move. "I'll be in to lay back down in a few."

He turns and shuts his door. Bella sighs and sits down on the couch next to Emily. "Feel suffocated yet?" she asks, the smile on her face seems to be pushed to Sam.

"It just gets to be a little unbearable to lay with him." Emily and Sam share a knowing look. "Stop sharing those damned looks, please. Can Jake and I just figure this stuff out on our own?!" With that Bella stands and goes to Jake's room. She shuts the door and sits on the edge of his bed.

"Okay faker, you can open your eyes," Bella turns to Jake as he does so.

"Damn, you're getting brave standing up to the Alpha Male," he says with a smile. He pulls her into his arms on top of the blankets. With a sigh, she leans her head down onto his shoulder and places a kiss there.

"Damn straight," Bella says. She feels Jake's lust flare. The heat spreads over her body and she tries to remain above the sea of heat that is Jake. She places her hands on his chest, pushes him onto his back and leans on her elbow to support herself. She traces her right index finger from his chest up to his neck and stops at his lips.

Leaning down, Bella presses her lips none too gently against Jacob's lips. The heat makes a crescendo around them as Jacob places his hand on the bare skin of Bella's hip. Bella's hands fall Jacob's shoulders as he guides her right leg over his body as she straddles his waist, lips still attached. The kiss deepens and Jacob's tongue reaches out to glide against Bella's bottom lip. A whimper escapes Bella's lips as she opens her mouth to Jake's explorations.

Jacob pulls away from Bella's lips and places his left hand behind Bella's head and brings her neck to his lips. Nibbling on a tender spot just under her ear, Jacob smirks as Bella trembles. The passion and lust envelopes the room. Jacob's hands slide down Bella's back.

"Jake," Bella's voice is a husky whisper.

Jake looks into Bella's eyes and sees her ever-growing tension. He leans up and kisses her cherry red lips gently as he pulls her down to his bed to lie beside him. Bella pulls away from Jacob's lips a mere centimeter.

"Told you so," Jacob's voice is rough with lust.

Bella smiles softly. "I know, but I don't know how to not stay away from you."

"I love you, Bella." Bella's eyes open instantly. She sits up and looks to Jake's door. Tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

The sudden change in the room unsettles Jacob. He sits up and moves so that Bella is sitting between his legs. Pulling her back into his bare chest, he places a kiss on her shoulder. "What's the matter, Beautiful?"

Bella shakes her head.

"I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong." Jake replies. Getting no reaction, he adds, "Please, Beautiful, tell me what's wrong."

"Jake, don't go, please..."

* * *

_And there's another cliff hanger. I am sorry I do not tend to do cliffies..._

_It's a long chapter for everyone to make up for the fact that I will not able to get an update up for two weeks. This coming week is the last week of classes. Next week I have finals on Monday and then will be with family ... There is a lot of family stuff going on right now. I didn't actually think I would be able to get this out to everyone as planned but...I took a lot of homework breaks. _

_Thank you to all my faithful readers,  
~Kaleigh_


	3. Chapter III: I love you pt II

**Thanks again everyone. I made it extra long for y'all cuz of the two week (and day late) absence.**

**I don't own anything...That'd be Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

Jacob sighs. They had not had this conversation in a while. Not since Alice's vision. He had told her that he would be fine. The only things that would be hurt were the newborn vampires. He knew her reservations were still in existent but did not realize they were this bad.

"Bella, I am not going to sit out on a fight."

Bella gets off the bed and begins to put her original outfit on. "I need to go." They both wince; her voice echoes the tears in her eyes.

"Bella, it's ten of two," Jacob stands up as well. He takes the jeans from Bella's hands and throws them on the bed, "You don't need to go for hours."

Bella shakes her head. "I need to pack my bag," she says. She refuses to look at her wolf-boy. Instead she turns to the window and steps away from Jacob.

"Bella, I love you, I am going to come back to you. I promise."

Bella's shoulders shake. A sob escapes her throat. Jacob is immediately next to her sitting on his bed. He sits her on his knee. His arms are wrapped around her rubbing her back and playing with her hair.

"I love you Jacob," Bella's voice is soft. "I can't lose you. Not now."

Jacob raises a hand and pushes Bella's hair out of her face to look into her chocolate orbs. _She said it..?_ The words had slipped right passed her barrier. _Finally!_ "You…said…"

Bella nods. "I'm sorry it took so long…that it's a separation that forces it out. I love you so much Jake. I just figured if I hadn't said it, that you wouldn't leave because it would keep you waiting for it, for me. I know you need to fight. You're second in command. But, I just want you next to me…"

The tears pour silently down Bella's cheeks and chin. Jake wipes them away with his thumbs. "Bella, you aren't forcing me to stay with you. I am with you because I love you. I know you love me, and that it's very hard for you to tell me." He kisses her forehead.

Bella nods.

"And I never want to hear that you are sorry about never telling me that you love me. I already know it." He places a hand over her heart. A gentle _thump-thump-thump_ drums against his large hand. "Because I can feel what you feel here. I know, Bella. Just let it all out…"

Bella nods and wraps her arms around his neck and sobs into the crook of his neck. The heart-wrenching noises made his heart hurt with each one. Slowly, they trickle to whimpers and sniffles until Bella's breathing evens out. Jake places an arm behind her back and under her knees and picks her up. He lays her on his bed and pulls the blankets up to her chin.

He walks out of his room and goes to the kitchen where the group had moved to give the lovebirds privacy. He sits down at the table with a sigh.

Emily places a hand on his arm.

"She told me, finally."

Sam, Quil, and Billy look at Jake with concern. "She said that she thought it would keep me here longer. That somehow, if she kept me waiting for her that I wouldn't fight. She cried herself to sleep. I told her that I knew…that she didn't have to tell me, I already knew…" His voice trails off.

Sam sighs. "Our first separation was the hardest, too." He looks to Emily and places a hand on her scarred cheek. "I ran away when…Well, I couldn't face what I had done. It is the most torturous feeling I have ever felt.

"It's a normal feeling, Jake. What she is feeling is normal. She's never been away from you longer than what, two maybe three hours since the imprint?" When Jake nods, Sam adds, "She's also been left for dead before. She's not sure what to think, Jake."

"My job is to protect her. I'm putting her in pain because of this fight…"

"And I also heard that she said she understood Jake."

Billy places his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I had the same problem with your mom."

Jake turns to face his father. "Dad…"

Billy smiles. "She was the most beautiful woman on this earth. She was the best thing to happen to me. And then she gave me my girls. Then you came along, Jake."

"I took her away from you…"

"She gave you her life. She placed a kiss on your head and said she loved you and she took her last breath." Billy smiles sadly. "The loss of a mate is the worst feeling in the world. Bella has already felt loss once; she knows her heart won't heal fully if she were to run into it with you."

"It's the first separation," Emily says. "I will go with her to the Cullens'. Sam, I have to." Sam turns his head to the door of Jake's room. He turns his gaze back to Emily and nods.

Jake sighs and stands. "I need to get back to her," He says and turns towards his room.

"You can take them to the Cullens'," Sam says. "You make sure they are both safe." It's an order. Everyone knows it.

Jake walks back into his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Bella lies in his bed still covered up to her chin. He sits on the edge of his bed and leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. Bella rolls onto her side and curls her body around Jacob, a customary habit of hers he notices.

"Bella," he whispers. Jake places a hand in hers and one in her hair. "Beautiful. I love you more than the air I breathe. You will never lose me. I am never too far from you for I can never be too far from you for too long."

Jacob picks Bella's hand up and places a kiss on her knuckles. "Isabella Swan, you are forever mine. This bond we share may be what you want it to be but you are forever my heart and soul."

He lies down next to Bella and places his ear at her chest listening to her heartbeat. It lulls him into a deep slumber.

~-~-~-~-~-

"_Jake! Wait!" The russet colored fur disappears into the darkness of the forest that surrounds the Black home. Bella takes off after him. She runs and runs until she comes upon a clearing. She stumbles to her knees and sobs._

"_Jake please no…" _

_Leaves shake and rustle around her and she looks up straight into the face of Victoria_

~-~-~-~-~-

Bella struggles against the covers and shoots up from her slumber screaming. Thrashing her arms about, she pushes everything near her away in her panic. Arms try to calm her down. They wrap around her and she rocks with the body near her. A door in the background of her hysteria creaks open.

Tears blind her as they stream down her cheeks. Anxiety and fear coat the room. "Jake!" Bella sobs into his bare chest as he pulls her closer to him still rocking her.

"No please, Jake, please don't go!"

Jake sighs and places a kiss on her cheek. Sam and Emily share a look with him _Guide me to make the right choice, Mom._

Sam nods at Jake and they walk in to the room. Emily sits down and places a hand on Bella's hand. "Sweetheart, I am going with you to the Cullens' home." Emily rubs circles on the back of her hand.

Bella nods showing she understands.

"I will be running patrols around the Cullen home." Jake adds.

Bella's shaking slows. "Jake, no…"

"It was an order," Sam says while standing near the door.

Bella nods and leans her head back on Jake's chest. Emily smiles and stands and Emily and Sam leave the room. With a sigh, Bella looks up into Jake's eyes. His dark orbs carry a concern that delves into his soul. She shakes her head slightly. "I'm sorry Jake. I know how much you wanted to fight."

"Sam understands that mates and their safety come before the pack. He and Emily know of the pain we feel," He places a kiss to her temple. "He also knows I would be more of a detriment to the pack than a help. Plus, I think Sam feels better knowing that Emily is safe too."

Bella nods and allows Jake to rock her into a calm disposition. They both look at the clock. 4:01pm. "I feel foolish."

Jake kisses her neck. "Don't be. My place is where you need me to be. You need me close by, and that is where I will be. I should have known that you were hurting."

Bella turns in Jake's lap and sighs. "But I kept it from you. I wanted you to be able to do something for yourself." Jacob smiles at that.

"My two purposes on this earth is to be what you need me to be and to protect you. Going and fighting is hurting you. Making you happy is what I want to do." Jacob places a chaste kiss on her lips ending the discussion.

"Let's go back to my house," Bella says. She shifts out of Jake's lap and turns to him sitting on her knees. "We can pack me up and then maybe go out for a while. Maybe take a walk. And wear clothes. Be normal please." She smirks.

Jacob growls. "Why you…" He tackles her to the bed and then lies next to her. "Get dressed." Bella nods and gets up and gets dressed.

* * *

**_I appreciate all the support. I apologize for being late. I have had a rather rough two weeks. It's been hectic. School finals and tackling them in one day (with only a weekend to study), family support system and going to Boston the following day, and then the matters of the heart ... It's been rough._**

**_So review! It makes me feel better and not to mention it encourages me,_**  
_Kaleigh_


	4. Chapter IV: Kissed in the rain

**_Hey everyone I am so sorry for the mega long absence. I had some drama to deal with. But I got bit by the motivation bug and I am back. Classes started up again but I should have another update in about two weeks. So, enjoy!_**

**_This chapter is dedicated to PiNkGuItArGiRl99. I will keep writing. Thank you._**

**_I do not own anything._**

* * *

Bella and Jake arrive at Bella and Charlie's home without incident. Bella unlocks and opens the front door. She looks back to Jacob and smiles. They head up the stairs. Bella goes straight to her closet and grabs a bag. She throws it at Jake who catches it and opens it on her bed. He sits down next to it as Bella walks around her room picking up necessities.

Bella goes to pick up a glass of water that had been sitting on her desk. "I'll be right back, you want anything?"

Jake shakes his head and watches Bella leave the room. The stairs creak and then he hears a load crash of glass breaking. He sighs and walks down the stairs and sees Bella on her knees picking up the bigger pieces of glass.

"Klutz…" Jake mutters and goes to grab the broom. He taps Bella on the bum with it as she passes him. Bella giggles and walks to the kitchen and dumps the glass in the garbage. Walking back to the stairs, Bella watches Jake as he cleans up her mess.

The front door clicks open. "Bells? You home?" Charlie calls from behind her and Jake. Bella turns to the front door and smiles at Charlie as he hands his holster and jacket on the hooks beside the door.

Jake walks around Bella and walks into the kitchen with a nod to Charlie. "Hey Dad," Bella says. She hugs Charlie then veers off into the kitchen and grabs a beer for Charlie and two sodas. She pops the tops of each can and places them on the table. She takes a seat and motions for Jake to do so as well.

Charlie sits down with a plop after Jake had sat down. Bella smiles as her thoughts drift. _How the times have changed. _Her mind follows the path from Italy backward to La Push and the motorcycles, all the way to the Edward's time while they were together early on in the school year. Bella's gaze falls to Charlie and Jake talking and laughing together. _Family._

"Right, Bells?" Charlie asks.

"What was that?" Bella breaks from her reverie and looks from Jake to her father with raised eye brows. Charlie smiles and Jake smirks.

"Just saying that it's a change to see you so spunky," Charlie reiterates. Bella smiles slightly and raises the soda can to her lips and takes a sip. She places the can back on the table and nods.

"I take full credit for it, of course," Jake barks. "Time in La Push has done her well. She even has tan lines!"

Bella giggles loudly and shakes her head. "You two are impossible. I can only imagine what you two will be like when we get married…" Bella mutters. As soon as the words slip from her mouth, her eyes are immediately on Jake wide with shock.

Silence surrounds the kitchen like wildfire. Jake's eyes smolder with indefinable emotions. Bella drops his heated gaze to look at her folded hands nervously. Charlie's laugh rings through the kitchen as it rumbles from his chest.

Jake looks to Charlie and his smoldering gaze turns to confusion. "What's so funny about us being married?"

Charlie swigs his beer and coughs as another laugh tries to escape his resolve. "It isn't the idea of you two being married. I like that idea, don't get me wrong, Jake, but Bella has been…" He trails off and looks to Bella for help.

"I haven't exactly had the best model of marriage. I've been subject to Rene's rants on legalized slavery," Bella says. "The whole thing started when Rene left saying she couldn't stay caged up in the small-town drab. It's not something I'd like to make a repeat performance of again."

Jake smiles. "You aren't your mom, Bella."

Bella nods and gets up. "I need to get packed up. You two stay out of trouble, I should only be a half hour." Bella puts her soda in the fridge and runs up the stairs. She goes to her closet and pulls out a couple sweatshirts and a couple plain long-sleeve shirts and folds them before placing them in her bag. She grabs her underclothes from her dresser and does the same. Bella grabs a few pairs of jeans from her shelf in her closet and plops them into her bag and shoves the bag closed. With a sigh she falls back against the covers of her bed. Bella feels the familiar presence of Jake.

"What are you sighing about?" Jake asks from the doorway. His sneakers tread lightly against the floor. Jake sits down and places a hand on Bella's knee.

"Nothing," is Bella's automatic answer. "I'm just tired of this."

Jake nods and withdraws his hand from her knee and lays on his side facing Bella. He places the back of his hand against her cheek. "Beautiful," his voice is husky, "Relax." When Bella gives a slight inclination of her head, Jake looks to the open door. He gets up and closes it. As he comes back to the bed, Jake watches Bella lay on her bed. He resumes his previous position.

Bella smiles and closes her eyes. With Jake so close, it was as though everything was going to be okay. Bella concentrates on the bond they share and focuses on the slight caress that is Jacob in her mind. She reaches out and touches Jacob's presence. She feels Jacob's peaceful sigh before she hears it. The more Bella fondled with the bond, the tighter and unbearable it became. The edge of their connection blurs and Bella opens her eyes unable to not look at the man that lay beside her.

Jake's brown eyes are clouded with desire as his eyes refocus on Bella. He raises an eyebrow. "What was that?" He asks in a husky whisper.

Bella smiles at Jacob and closes the gap between their bodies. "That is our bond."

Jake raises his eyebrows. "That… What you did… You were touching our bond?" Bella nods her confirmation. Jacob sits up and shakes his head to clear it. "Are you all packed?" Bella nods again. "How 'bout that walk Beautiful?"

Bella nods and gets up. She grabs her bag and follows Jake down the stairs. "We're going for a walk; we'll be back in a bit!" She shouts toward the living room. She grabs her coat and allows Jake, who had taken her hand at the bottom of the stairs, to lead her away from the house. Bella throws the bag into the cab of the truck as they pass it.

The two walk in the vicinity of the neighborhood. Jacob caresses the back of Bella's hand at random intervals. As they round the corner, Bella notices a little park across the street from where they are walking. Bella smiles and tugs Jacob towards the park as it starts to drizzle. The two run towards a pavilion that sits on the other side of the jungle gym. Bella laughs as they take their cover and shakes her hair out.

Jacob watches Bella and then turns his head to watch the rain come down. "I love the rain," he says.

Bella smiles and shakes her head. "I don't like anything cold…and wet..." Jacob laughs. He sighs and steps out into the rain and closes his eyes. His face lifts to the sky. Bella watches as he takes in the nature surrounding them. She steps out from the dry cover.

"I've never been kissed in the rain."Bella's voice blends in with the sounds of the rain but she knows that Jake can hear her. She looks to the ground slightly embarrassed by her admission. A finger slides under her chin and Jacob's lips are soon on hers. It's a feathery light kiss that leaves her wanting more. The strain between the two becomes even more apparent. Bella's eyes, which had shut when Jacob lifted her chin, remain closed as Jake pulls away. The feeling of being so close but not close enough is too much for Bella and she steps away and back under the cover of the pavilion.

Jacob watches Bella as she takes cover once again. The tension sits on his chest like a ton of steel. He sighs. He continues to watch as Bella finally opens her eyes. "We should get going. Esme will be worried if we don't get there soon." She says.

Jake nods and holds out his hand to Bella. Bella takes it and they walk in an uncomfortable silence back to Bella's house. Bella bolts up the stairs and opens the door to it. "Dad, Jake and I are leaving! I'll see you tomorrow night!" She hears the tell-tale grunt and shuts the door. She turns to the truck and takes notice of Jacob already sitting in the driver's seat.

She walks around to the passenger's side and hops in. Jake starts the truck and pulls out of the driveway. _It's going to be a very long night,_ Bella's thoughts run along that path.

As they pull into the long drive of the Cullens' home, Jake takes Bella's hand and laces their fingers together as the truck inches closer to the house. Bella sighs as Jake puts the brakes on, turns the key, and shuts the truck off. Bella opens her door and no sooner than she places a shoe on the ground Alice and Esme are in front of her.

"Hi Esme," Bella says with a slight smile. Bella embraces Esme. She turns to speak with Jacob but he is already heading to the woods to do patrol. Her smile falters and her gaze turns to Alice. "Has Emily arrived yet?"

Alice shakes her head. "She did call though. Sam is running her by. She should be here in a little while. Let's get you inside."

Bella grabs her bag and takes one last look to the woods where Jacob was last seen, and allows Esme and Alice to lead her inside. Alice leads Bella to a room on the opposite end of the house from Edward's room. Sensing the need to be alone, Alice leaves Bella to her thoughts. She stands in front of the window facing another side of the wooded area surrounding the Cullen home looking for any sign of Jake. Her mind shuts down as she stands there.

* * *

**_Thank you for all the support everyone,_**

**_Kaleigh_**


	5. Author's Apology

Hey Everyone!

I have resurrected myself! I apologize for my no warning two-year Hiatus. I cannot apologize enough about not updating or posting anything. Life kinda got away from me. I would like everyone to know (if you are still following that is,) that I have re-read _Bella and Jacob: Their Life _and am going to have a new chapter up by Monday. Thank you again so much for the support! I missed you all.

With Love,

Kaleigh


End file.
